The Demons, Oh They're Real
by Siele
Summary: Who said there was no such thing as demons? Soon, everyone will have regretted that thought... The Creatures, they're back, and taking control. Many might say that it is only through the madness of others minds. But just what if...Madness was the demon...
1. Prologue

**This is my second story that I have started. Seeing as I am actually quite interesting in writing this, I may end up publishing them rather often. Every few days would be hoped for, but we'll just have to see. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had writing it. I apologize ahead of time if there are any errors in spelling or grammar. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters.**

Prologue- When Night Becomes the Day

'It had been out of no where. I was out for a walk, and the sun began to fade.

At first I thought my eyes had just been decieving me. I had hoped so too.

It was long that I soon took notice of others who shared the same view.

The sky became darker, and the air got thicker, it was as if it had turned into a choking smoke.

Wrapping around us, and tormenting us. Handing us pain and greif as we tried to breathe.

I swear, I was the only one with enough sense in me to run.

Everyone else began to lower to the ground, coughing terribly.

Each gasping, in hope to inhale oxygen, but to come short.

I dashed down the street, and I found, the more I ran the lighter the air became.

I was able to take a breath, and continue. I knew I had just escaped something.

Not a fire, not a natural cause. I tell you, it was a demon.

It's presence destroying everything around it.

The people I saw, I'm not sure what has become of them.

The sky is pitch black.

Not even the moon arises into the sky.

We can only rely on our own sources for light.

We have no other choice. No stars appear either.

Am I the only one seeing this?

It is all too real to be a dream, or to be my imagination.

I felt death nearing me.

I stared into the darkest depths.

The sky is no longer lit. What more proof than you need?'

"Hey, Artie, did you hear about the insane person in the papers? He went on about the sky having gone dark. Ha, can you even imagine that? Went on 'bout some 'demon' or something." Alfred smirked as he turned to Arthur who was sitting a space down from him in front of his desk. "Alfred. We are supposed to be working. I will have you know, you will not make a living if you can't keep a job. In order to keep that job, you have to work." Arthur sighed, reading over his report. "By the way, why are you even reading the newspaper anyway? I thought you'd be playing some idiotic game on the computer at your own desk. Instead of bothering me at my own, and reading an article. If only you would read through the pile of papers cluttering the desk space around your computer." "Aw, Artie! It's so boring though. We never get to do anything interesting! It's just editing paper after paper, for other five hours! I mean, come on!" Alfred whined. "Quit whining, and work." Arthur sneered then proceeded to mutter to himself, "how did the wanker even get this job anyway..."

It wasn't much later that something unexpected were to happen...

After 3 'boring' hours, in Alfred's case, it was about time for the editing department to leave for home. Alfred had taken his cell phone from the drawer in his desk, and walked back over to Arthur, who was packing up his suitcase, filled with papers and documents. Alfred was smiling casually toward Arthur, when his friend suddenly had the expression of true terror. Backing away from his suitcase. "A-Alfred! Wanker, do you s-see the smoke?" Arthur asked, choking on his words. Alfred turned toward the suit case, and quickly closed it. "Arthur? Are you feeling alright?" Alfred turned to him, only to look back down at the suitcase, and proceeding to open it up once again. Taking a deep breath, as his hand lifted the top compartment, he exhaled, and smiled. Nothing was there but Arthur's work. "Artie, were you just trying to scare me?" He glanced over to Arthur, who was shaking at the foot of the wall. "Dude, you gonna be okay?" He asked slowly, his smile faltering. After a moment of silence, Arthur began to try to stand up, using the support of the wall behind him. "I-it was... Just there... B-bloody hell... Alfred... What just happened..?" His voice quivered with terror. "I'm not quite sure..." Alfred stopped for a moment, and thought back to the newspaper article. "Wait. Remember that article I was talking to you about earlier?" "Yes, actually. I also remember you whining about work for at least an hour." Arthur had more confidence now. Able to answer or talk in a normal manner, or at least more normal. "well, anyway... It was about a man who said the sun disappeared. A smoke surrounded him, and smoke had 'appeared' in your suitcase. Is that not a coincidence?"

"A coincidence indeed, editor..."


	2. Chapter 1

**I apologise if these are currently short. However, hopefully the next few stories should be in my proper standards when it comes to length. Once again, I apologise for any errors in spelling or grammar. **

The Demons, Oh They're Real Chapter 1-

"A-Arthur?" Alfred stared at his friend, who suddenly collapsed to the ground. Quickly, Alfred rushed to his side, prodding him in hope he would respond. But no answer came. Alfred panicked. Searching the room for any sign of life that could help. However, only he and Arthur were still there. Then he came to a realization. He had his cell phone in his pocket.

He just needed to grab it and... Alfred rumaged through his pocket, but felt nothing. His eyes went wide. Did he drop it? No, he would have seen it...

He was just so shocked, he sat there staring at his friend, as nothing else came to mind. He felt so useless.

He always believed that when the time came that he was needed, he would be a hero.

Not just sitting there, as someone-not to mention his friend-laid there dying.

Soon, the air became thick. Alfred gasped, he could hardly breathe. It was exactly like what happened to the man in the papers, but something else happened.

He felt two cold hands on his shoulders. He had been alone with Arthur though, wasn't he?

Wasn't he..?

Arthur soon came to his senses. However not where he had expected to. Instead of being in the department, he found himself on a flat plain, that looked endless to the human eye. The ground was a solid black. It was almost like a void. The sky however, was red. With black swirls etched throughout it. Where was he? Then he realized. Where was Alfred? He glanced around, hoping to see some form of movement, but everything was still.

It was as if no time passed through here. Like he was the only one alive. Alone. It was just as it had been before...

He was new to America. Having moved only days before. He knew no one, and it seemed as if he never really would. At first, he felt happy to be alone. Until it was almost like a disease. After decided to get a job in this new land, he met Alfred. Who basically became his only friend. Unless you counted Kiku, but he was off in his home country.

He shook his head. This was much too strange. He got used to hearing the annoying american going on about, well whatever he felt he had to talk about at the time. Almost never stopping. Here, you could hear a pin drop. If there even was one.

Sighing, he decided he was going to find out nothing by standing in the same spot, and began to move toward the horizon.

Little did he expect to see what he did. A creature of legend Okay, now these just seemed to be a dream. Sure, he knew many magical creatures, but that had been long ago. Not to mention, nothing like this. Just ahead of him, was a bloodstained horseman. Literally, it was a centaur.

In its large hand, it weild a large steel axe. Where it could have come from, Arthur had no idea. But what he saw truly blew his mind. There, bolting toward the massive creature was a blond man weilding a sword.

He came at the beast, letting the sword sink into the flesh. The beast roared. Coming down with the axe right at the man head. But he was fast.  
He dodged the blow, and cut the creature in half with an uppercut. It disappeared in a flash of light, and the man was left there. Red liquid dripping down his hands.

He turned toward Arthur, walking calmly toward him. When he came in plain view, Arthur's eyes widened. It was Francis!

How could it be? Here? What madness was this?

"Bonjour mon petit inglaterra. 'ow 'ave you been after all zis time?" He grinned, at how shocked his cousin was. "Did you miss moi?" "Bloody frog! How on earth did you get here? And where in the bloody hell are we anyway?" Arthur glared at the frenchmen with distaste. "Bienvenue to ze land of ze mad. I 'ave been here for over a week now. I'm so 'appy you could be 'ere." Arthur soon found himself struggling out of a tight hug he was recieving from the frenchmen. "Get off me! Bloody wanker, why do I have to see you here?" Francis glanced at him for a moment. "'onestly I 'ave no idea." He sighed. "I'm 'owever sure zat we will meet ze others 'ere." "Really? What makes you think that?"

"Your friend Alfred 'as just been taken by a demon."


	3. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to those who have read the past chapters. I know I said I would be going back to my original length when it comes to writing chapters, but I just found the last sentence to be a suitable ending. Once again, I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors, and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters.**

The Demons, Oh They're Real

Chapter 2-

Arthur couldn't help but gasp as he followed where Francis had been staring.

The shadows were dragging along a human, and Francis wasn't lying about who it was.

Arthur could see some faint details that proved it was Alfred. The cowlick, the glasses, even that bomber jacket he seems to have where ever he goes.

He just couldn't move. He wanted to go and help him, but what did he know about these demons?

The fact that Alfred could already be dead didn't help either. If he went for no reason he could get killed. However, he didn't want his friend to die. He wanted to at least make sure he was fine.

He was broken out of his thoughts, as Francis began to reassure him. "Now, Arthur. Your friend may not be dead. Not just yet. 'e will be fine. 'e can take care of 'imself no? Besides, you 'ave no knowlage of 'ow to survive 'ere. Not even 'ow to defend yourself." "What will they do to him..?" Arthur asked softly. "Zey will most likely take 'im to one of zeir lords." "Lords..? What do you mean?" "Well, zat is what I refer to zem as. Zey are more powerful zen ze others. More demanding as well. Zey are much larger, much more terrifying creatures. 'owever, zere is not zat many of zem. I 'ave little knowlage on zem so far. I 'ave only seen two." Arthur thought about it for a moment. "Isn't that worse then? The creature will destroy him. We have to do something!" "I am afraid we will 'ave to prepare first if we are to ever go to one."

Francis shook his head, then turned to the direction he had originally came from. "I 'ave a camp not far from 'ere. We can grab supplies zere, and I can teach you 'ow to fight." "I am not following you to some camp. Although you are my cousin, I don't exactly trust you. Bloody frog..." "I think if you came, you'd change your mind." Francis grinned, then proceeded to walk away from the englishman. Arthur's eyes widened at the prospect of those creatures coming back after them. If he were alone, who knows what would happen. "W-wait! You know what... Just this once..." Arthur sighed then ran after him.

Alfred woke to the pain coarsing through his back. The unmistakeable surface of jagged rocks bashed against his back, as he felt himself being dragged.

When his eyes opened, he had no idea what to think. A nightmare? Or had he really gone mad...

He couldn't move either of his arms and legs. It was as if he didn't have them from the start.

It was only about a minute that passed until he had come to a stop.

He felt grateful for whatever had caused the person to stop.

He then found he was still capable of moving his head, and looked to see who was there.

Little did he expect to be met with his exact eyes staring back at him. However, they were on this beast.

A large creature made up of smoke and shadows that resembled an eagle. He gasped, but soon regretted it, when the creature grasped him within its talons, and lifted him, so that they were only inches away from eachothers faces-or at least he was sure it was its face... It opened its shadowed beak, and a dark melody escaped it's tongue. It was as if it was beckoning Alfred to join it within the shadows. At first he wasn't sure what to do, but then the melody began to get the better of him.

It was like a siren's song. It wasn't much longer that Alfred felt he was beginning to slip away into unconsiousness. However, he could not fight it, and it swamped over him.

"Well, 'ere we are, Arthur." Francis announced as the camp came into view. As they got closer, Arthur could see another human figure standing next to what resembled a fire pit.

Arthur was so shocked by who it happened to be. "Konichiwa, Arthur-san. It has been quite a while." "Kiku? Is that really you? How did you end up here?" Arthur felt like running over and giving him a hug, when he realized how much Alfred seemed to rub off on him. "I apologise, I have no idea how I got here. has been watching over me for the last few days. I am very grateful." Kiku bowed, then straightened up once more, staring off into the distance. "Exscuse me, sorry, but I believe you brought a friend back with you." Francis turned to looked then lifted his sword once more.

"Looks like we can't go anywhere without being noticed anymore."


End file.
